Morbosos sentimientos
by rosalietudor
Summary: Aclaracion: Incesto, si no le gusta por favor no entre! le dara asco!... Ryan nos cuenta como descubrió que esta enamorado de su hermana y las experiencias cercanas que tuvo con ella. Sharpay a su vez también guarda un sentimiento profundo hacia su hermano pero trata de ocultarlo en el fondo de su alma ya que se siente asquerosamente sucia. reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es mía pero los personajes no! pertenecen a la película HSM, solo esta es una parte de la historia creada por mi, jamas sucedió algo parecido en la película!**

Quiero decir, es mi hermana, mi melliza, crecimos juntos y hemos estado juntos desde siempre, nunca nada nos ha separado. Sharpay jamás tuvo novio- al menos jamás presento a ningún chico formalmente en casa- y obviamente yo tampoco, he estado esperando por ella. Esto significa que ambos somos vírgenes. Se me cruzo varias veces la idea de compartir con ella aquel momento tan especial para mí, pero al momento que lo pienso una ola de culpa y asco viene hacia mí. ¿Tan depravado, tan perverso soy? En el fondo, detrás de esta imagen de chico inocente y manipulable hay un lado oscuro y morboso, asquerosamente morboso.

Nuestros padres viven trabajando, viven para trabajar de hecho. Siempre están presentes en actos importantes para nosotros, de hecho, son buenos padres y nos aman con lo más profundo de su ser, pero admito que no están muy presentes y que si algo pasara entre Sharpay y yo, lo ignorarían por completo... si algo pasara.

Todo comenzó en unas vacaciones que tuvimos hace dos años- cuando teníamos 15 años- nos fuimos a nuestra casa de playa en Malibú. Nos pasábamos la tarde entera en la playa, y fue la primera vez que mire a Sharpay con otros ojos. Su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, y era fenomenal, la biquini que tenia puesta me llamo la atención, no podía dejar de verla. Al principio no le di importancia, pero luego empecé a notar que no quería mantenerme lejos de ella ni por un segundo. Pensaba que era algo físico, sobre todo porque yo nunca había visto a una chica de esa forma. Pero luego, cuando el tiempo fue pasando, me di cuenta de algo peor, algo terrible. Estaba enamorado de mi hermana, no era algo físico, era además algo emocional. Siempre dicen que la conexión entre mellizos es intensa, hasta indescifrable, nadie la entiende. Yo sí, es una relación de conexión inmediata, es como que la ves y entiendes completamente todo, sabes todo acerca de esa persona, la lees con la mirada, sabes cómo le fue en el día, que cosas le molestan, si está bien o si está mal. Es algo de vida o muerte, si una de las dos partes no está, no hay nada. El mundo se acaba si aquella pequeña e importante parte no está. Insignificante para el resto, irremplazable para uno.

A menudo pienso que estoy loco, o que a Sharpay le pasa lo mismo conmigo. Detrás de sus órdenes y sus travesuras que me obliga a realizar, hay una chica protectora para conmigo, y extremadamente celosa. Recuerdo cuando me pidió que me acerque a Kelly para sacar información sobre la canción que estaba armando para Troy y Gabriela, yo realmente entre en confianza con Kelly y la invite a salir – amo a Sharpay, pero sé que es un imposible asique ¿Por qué no probar con otras chicas?- Sharpay se apareció con un ataque de celos al enterarse y prácticamente me obligó a declinar la cita. Eso me hizo tener esperanzas por unos momentos, pero luego todo volvió a ser como antes, solo recibía ordenes de ella. Admito que de vez en cuando me da muestras de cariño y me dice cuán importante soy para ella, pero al momento de decirlo cambia de tema, como si quisiera olvidar las bonitas palabras hacia mí. Tal vez estoy loco, no lo sé, pero tengo fijo en mi memoria la vez que tuve la suerte de probar sus labios.

Aquella noche nos quedamos hasta tarde en su habitación hablando sobre los castings que estaba haciendo Ms. Darbus, estábamos tan cansados que nos acostamos en su cama y mientras hablábamos nos fuimos quedando dormidos, luego de media hora dormidos me desperté repentinamente y fui consciente de que no era un sueño, estaba junto a ella en la cama. Me quede mirando su belleza unos cuantos minutos hasta que de a poco se despertó, al contrario de molestarse sonrió con su perfecta dentadura, sus hermoso labios. _"¿qué haces aquí lindo?"_ me pregunto con algo de sueño. "_soy yo, Ryan_" dije, por si aún estaba dormida "_lo sé, ¿crees que soy ciega?"_ contesto y supe que estaba despierta, en realidad no me pareció tan raro que me hable bonito, pero en esas ocasiones solo llenaba de esperanza mi oscura alma. "eres muy hermosa" musite con miedo al rechazo. Nos quedamos en silencio, y un impulso nació de mí, me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro y ella solo sonreía, me quede a centímetros de ella, y aún así no se movía. _Vamos Ryan tu puedes,_ me decía a mí mismo. Termine con mis miedos y me anime a lo que tal vez sería mi perdición.

Sus labios se sentían extremadamente suaves, vírgenes- aunque no lo eran- eran terciopelo puro, tenían el sabor a una frutilla, esos labios tan rosados eran magníficos, era seda, era el paraíso. Pero pronto termino. Ambos escuchamos un ruido en el pasillo y yo salí despavorido. Después de ese acontecimiento, mi relación con Sharpay no cambio en absoluto, ni para bien o para mal. Nunca hablamos sobre lo sucedido, sospecho que no se acuerda, tal vez estaba dormida, o simplemente finge no acordarse, y lo ignora, como siempre hace cuando algo no le gusta. Lo ignora.

**Primer capitulo! es corto, lo se.. pero no estoy muy segura si a la gente les agrada este tipo de cosas! solo hago ficción no soy fanática de este genero ni mucho menos, pero siempre fantasee con ellos, realmente se ven adorable juntos!... adiós! espero que vallamos por mas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia es mía pero los personajes no! pertenecen a la película HSM, solo esta es una parte de la historia creada por mi, jamas sucedió algo parecido en la película!.**

Estábamos en vacaciones, faltaban solo unas semanas para comenzar el último año de la preparatoria, ya habíamos vuelto de nuestras vacaciones en familia la cual pase de la peor forma, no soportaba ver a Sharpay en la playa coqueteando con muchachos, me pase la mayor parte de las vacaciones en el departamento y solo al atardecer iba a la playa, a caminar solo y tranquilo. Sharpay me buscaba todo el tiempo, no entendía por qué yo estaba tan distante, y creo que en el fondo la lastimaba. Odiaba hacer sentirla mal pero era eso o decirle la verdad, mis sentimientos hacia ella, y honestamente no tenia las agallas suficientes para hacerlo, además del asco hacia mí mismo que tenía solo por pensar en ella de manera inapropiada, de desear tenerla solo para mí. Los pocos días que estuve junto mi familia en la playa tan solo con mirarla y ver cómo le quedaba la bikini me daban ganas de tomarla del brazo y llevármela lejos, acariciar su cintura y apretarla contra mí, besarla y dominarla, poseerla. Pero eso era imposible, era muy morboso de mi parte y hasta yo no podía creer como era capaz de pensar de esa manera. Es que últimamente que la tengo cerca no me puedo contener, debo evitarla por más que me duela estar lejos de ella, y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no puedo olvidarla, está presente en cada uno de mis suspiros, de mis deseos, de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos y de mis sueños.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa luego de esas exasperantes vacaciones y luego de un viaje de vuelta en el cual dormí para ignorar a Sharpay, me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a vaciar las valijas, a acomodar todas mis ropas y pertenencias, cuando se siente un suave golpeteo en mi puerta. "¿Ry puedo pasar?" era la dulce voz de Sharpay, no me podía negar a su pedido.

- Claro Shar, pasa- conteste amablemente.

- En un rato estará la cena- dijo mirándome a los ojos como tratando de descifrarme- ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto con resignación.

- No, ¿por qué lo dices?- repregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

- Durante todas las vacaciones lo único que has hecho fue ignorarme, Ry por favor no me lo hagas mas- me suplico de la manera más sexy que jamás creí iba a ver.

- Estaba un poco estresado, no lo sé, el ultimo show que hicimos me ah dejado agotado, todos los ensayos, necesitaba despejarme a mi manera... estando solo- dije bajando el rostro.

-Ry tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo acercándose y tomando mi mano, acto que me estremeció y sentí un escalofríos agradable.

- Lo sé, gracias Shar- dije soltando su mano y sonriendo como si nada pasara.

Luego me di vuelta y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude tratando de contenerme y fingí seguir acomodando mis cosas cuando sin previo aviso siento los brazos cálidos y finos de Sharpay abrazarme por la espalda posando sus brazos en mi cintura y podía sentir sus pechos contra mi espalda. Respire profundo y tratando de calmarme la escucho decir "_te quiero Ry, no me evites mas, no creas que no me doy cuenta... ya vamos a comenzar las clases, no te quiero lejos de mi..."_ mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, no quería ilusionarme con sus palabras, era mi melliza y obviamente me quería, sus palabras eran simplemente por el afecto de hermanos. No sé porque pero Sharpay no se soltó del abrazo, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo yo sujete sus manos y evite que lo haga, escucho su pequeña risa y me abrazo más fuerte, mi cuerpo no se controlo y gire para estar frente a ella, Sharpay me miraba divertida y yo me apoye contra el escritorio que tenia detrás mío abriendo un poco mas piernas para atraer a Sharpay contra mí, sujetándola de la cintura. Por un momento me miro confundida y yo entendí que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no pude evitarlo, asique la abrace fuerte para fingir que esa eran mis intenciones.

- ¿Te sucede algo Ry?- susurro en mi odio, algo que me erizo la piel.

- no, nada, descuida- mentí.

- mírame a los ojos- nos soltamos del abrazo pero seguimos en la misma posición, uno frente al otro, a centímetros, mirándonos a los ojos. Sharpay miro mis labios y yo sentía la necesidad de besarla en ese mismo instante. Mientras tenía una discusión en mi interior sobre si besarla o alejarme de ella, Sharpay acerco su rostro al mío sorprendiéndome y rozando sus labios con los míos. Mi corazón latía más y más fuerte, más y más alto si fuera posible. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, deje que mi cuerpo me dominara y bese a Sharpay, lenta y suavemente, aun muy nervioso. De repente Sharpay se separa apresuradamente y se dirige hacia la puerta "_lo siento_" musite avergonzado. Sharpay cerró la puerta de mi cuarto que había dejado abierta y volvió hacia a mi sonriendo "_solo quería cerrar la puerta Ry, lo que hacemos está mal_" su voz sonó tan sexy al decir eso que no pude contenerme, sus ojos tenían deseo tanto como los míos, no entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía si era un sueño, pero tome a Sharpay y le propine otro beso, esta vez más intenso, a medida que ella acariciaba mi cabello y yo su cintura. El beso se convertía más y más pasional, dentro de mí estaba feliz, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Subí su camiseta algo inseguro de su reacción, pero al contrario de lo que pensé, ella alzo sus brazos para que salga más fácilmente. Su corpiño era delicado y sus pechos se veían hermosos en el. Mi amigo acababa de despertarse. La atraje más hacia mí para que sienta la erección que me provocaba y ella gimió en mi oído, lo que me éxito aun mas. Baje mi mano y la coloque en su trasero aprontándolo a la vez que ella suspiraba en mi oído y acariciaba mi pecho, bajando la mano hasta mi cremallera. Fue un segundo de indecisión hasta que la abrió y comenzó a acariciarme por encima de mi bóxer. Yo no podía dejar de besarla, era como un imán de sus labios. La mantenía sujetada a mí al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la cama, la tire en esta y me caí yo arriba de ella. Continuaba besando su cuello y Sharpay abrió sus piernas hacia mí, acomodándome sobre ella. Comencé a desabrocharle el jean cuando se escucharon los pasos de nuestra madre por el pasillo, asique me incorpore y le alcance la remera a Sharpay, ambos frustrados y encendidos. Nuestra madre abrió la puerta sin avisar y ambos estábamos vaciando mis valijas, fingiendo normalidad. "esta la cena, bajen por favor" dijo amablemente.

Cuando nuestra madre se fue ambos bajamos sin decir ni una palabra, cenamos tranquilos hablando sobre cualquier cosa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Al terminar Sharpay subió rápidamente a su cuarto y yo la seguí, la intercepte en el pasillo y la tome del brazo girándola hacia mí.

- ¿Qué sucedió hace un rato?- pregunte confundido, no entendía por qué Sharpay accedió a estar conmigo, ¿acaso sentía lo mismo que yo siento por ella?

- Hablaremos luego Ry, estoy agotada- dijo y miro hacia los costados para ver si venia alguien, luego me di un fuerte beso en los labios y se alejo.

Me quede toda la noche pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, casi no pude dormir de lo feliz que estaba, aunque cierta parte de mi sentía asco de lo que habíamos hecho... ¿a quién le miento? Estaba feliz, el asco lo deje de sentir cuando me di cuenta que Sharpay no se arrepentía de, lo que habíamos hecho, el asco dejo de existir cuando la probé y se sintió tan bien.

**Segundo capitulo de este lindo fic, tarde en continuarlo porque estaba ocupada con otro fic (que ya termine) y con la universidad, a pesar de que no tuvo tanta difucion voy a continuarlo porque me lo han pedido ! y estoy agradecida de quienes lo leen y dejan reviews aunque sean poquitas, gracias chicas! un beso y espero que les guste :)**


End file.
